1. Field
The present invention relates to a belt with built-in batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices have been rapidly getting smaller and smaller.
With the trend toward miniaturization of electronic devices, there are wearable electronic devices being developed which are miniaturized to be worn on the body, such as a wristwatch, glasses, etc.
When using a battery as a power source for such an electronic device, it is difficult to secure sufficient battery capacity by having multiple batteries embedded in an electronic device due to the limited space in the electronic device.
For example, a technique of securing battery capacity by embedding batteries in a belt has been suggested.
However, with such suggested technique, there is the possibility of a short circuit occurring when a liquid, such as sweat, comes into contact with electrode terminals because the electrode terminals are exposed and connected between the batteries.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.